glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies/UNATF
This page details strategies for the Apocalyptic Dawn techtree's UNATF faction. Tutorials UNATF has 3 consecutive tutorials in-game which can vastly expand your knowledge of the units. These are accessed from the Missions menu, under the category Tutorials. Tips *Start with a simple recruitment station and spam Infantry (and promote those to Marines, the cost is cheap, but worth it). It's important you build up a small army of basic units before you try to expand too much. *Flamethrowers are slow and well armored, but if attacked too much, they can be taken down before they reach the foe. Distract the foe with slightly faster and much cheaper Baton Soldiers or use an APC/Humvee to carry the Flamethrowers. *Medic's healing aura slowly recovers the HP of nearby units, and this regeneration stacks. Use this to your advantage and keep a number of medics around to keep your soldiers in fighting shape! Each one heals units around it 15 HP per second, so 5 medics will heal nearby units 75 HP per second, enough to usually survive a few extra attacks than the foe. *Tanks are best against buildings, and their large splash helps drastically. They can do good against normal units, but be warned that their very slow attacks allows them to be easily piled. *Special Ops are a good, run-of-the-mill unit for mid to late game skirmishes. While more expensive than marines, they offer much better stats and a faster attack. Their second attack, snipe, is only handy before they begin attacking, since it requires all their energy. It can instantly kill any normal unit, but shouldn't be wasted, since the less energy slows down their normal attack. It can be useful, however, for getting rid of a few pesky powerful units such as the flamethrower. *With greater emphasis on air units in Apocalyptic Dawn, one must keep an eye on what units are capable of bringing down the deadly areal units quickly. RPG Troopers are a portable, but weaker version of anti aircraft weaponry, but only the AA Launcher can detect the Stealth Bomber when it's in stealth mode. *The Stealth Bomber cannot be seen by normal units until it either attacks or is spotted by an AA Launcher. Full game strategy #Start the game by focusing on producing Privates. Have them largely focus on harvesting resources while also building a Rations Center (which you will use to maintain your food levels) and Recruitment Station. #You will have to maintain gathering a steady stream of resources throughout the game. Have the Recruitment Station produce Infantry, which you should promote to Marines if resources allow. #Once you have a steady, enforced base, you construct an Ops Facility. #From the Ops Facility, you should use some medics to enforce your army, and slowly convert from using Infantry/Marines to using Special Ops as your main force. #Again, once your base is stable, you can expand more. The Explosives upgrade will unlock a wide variety of units. Try and produce some (but not too many) powerhouses like the Tank, RPG Trooper, Grenadier, and Stealth Bomber. #From this point on, you should focus on maintaining your resource flow by creating new bases at resource havens, maintaining an army largely composed of Special Ops, but with a mixture of other units as well to cover all bases. Attack your foes one by one, using whatever tactics seem right, remembering to use naval units such as the Destroyer if the map allows it. See also *UNATF *Apocalyptic Dawn techtree Category:Strategies Category:Apocalyptic Dawn